Hadiah untuk Kisame
by Kazekawa.Natsu
Summary: Kisame ulang tahun! bagaimana repotnya para anggota Akatsuki? dan apakah hadiah yang akan diberikan oleh masing-masing anggota Akatsuki?/Humor garing/Typo/Review please...


**`DISCLAIMER : NARUTO MILIK TANTE SAYA#PLAK, MASASHI**

**KISHIMOTO**

**`````````````````````: **

**RATE : T**

**GENRE : HUMOR / PARODY**

**```````````````````` : OOC/ TYPO/ ANEH/ GARING**

**OKEH! HAPPY READING**

Dahulu kala, hidup lah 10 anak yang sangat gila yang memiliki kekuatan yang sangat aneh tapi nyata. Perkenalkan saja!

0 : Tobi, seorang anak autis yang gak jelas asal-usul dan wajahnya..

0 : Itachi Uchiha, seorang anak muda yang lumayan tampan, tapi sayang keriputan..

0 : Pain, leader dari mahkluk-mahkluk aneh ini. Dia memiliki pierching diseluruh

Tubuhnya.. #pierching karatan aja bangga-disepak Pain

0 : Konan, seorang cewek cantik tapi bodoh, mau-mau aja sama si mesum Pain..#plak

0 : Deidara, seorang manusia yang tak jelas Gendernya. Bercita-cita untuk memiliki

Anak dan Istri yang mengerti bahwa 'Ledakan adalah Seni un!'

0 : Hidan, seorang manusia yang tak bisa mati. Ia berkeinginan untuk bertemu

Dengan dewa janshin, walaupun hanya dalam mimpi..

0 : Zetsu, seorang (?) tumbuhan yang mempunyai kepribadian ganda, bahkan ia

Bisa berkelahi satu sama lain.. #ckckck

0 : Kisame, seekor ikan yang suka makan ikan#kanibal-plak plak plak.

0 : Kakuzu, kakek tua yang matrenya melebihi Tuan Crab di fandom SPONGEBOB

SQUAREPANTS.

0 : Sasori, seorang lelaki normal berwajah tampan + imut yang bisa membuat Nona

Tsunade mimisan tanpa henti..

Nah begitulah Profil (?) singkat dari sebuah organisasi yang belakangan ini diketahui bernama Akatsuki.

Dengan seorang leader yang sifatnya sama kayak Jiraiya, dan anggota-anggotanya yang pada aneh-aneh..

Pada suatu hari, hari ini adalah ulang tahun Kisame yang ke5 #apa!

Jadi, para anggota Akatsuki ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk Kisame.

Merekapun mengadakan rapat.

"Hei guys! Apa yang bagusnya kita berikan untuk ulang tahun Kisame?" tanya Pain pada seluruh anggota Akatsuki.

"Mana kutahu, aku bukan bapaknya" ujar Sasori cuek.

"Emang bukan, tapi loe tu emaknya!" balas Pain sadis.

Sasori manyun ditempat.

"Gimana kalau kita berpencar, mencari hadiah masing-masing buat Kisame?" usul Deidara briliant.

"Wah, bagus tuh. Pinter juga loe Dei" puji Pain.

"Gua gitu loh" ujar Deidara bangga.

"Baiklah, rapat dibubarkan, mari kita mencari hadiah Masing-masing untuk Kisame" ucap Pain menutup rapat.

Para anggota Akatsuki pun pergi untuk mencari hadiah.

Mari kita intip Tobi..

"Tobi anak baek mau cari apa ya buat Kisame-senpai" ujar Tobi dengan raut muka bingung *emang keliatan ya?

"Aha! Bagaimana kalau Tobi belikan Ikan hias?, tapi Tobi nggak punya uang. Kakuzu-senpai pelit sih.. tobi kasih lollipop bekas Tobi yang Tobi beli minggu kemaren aja deh" ucap Tobi lagi sambil pergi mengambil bekas lollipop nya.

Sekarang kita intip si Pain..

"Gua mau ngasih apa ya buat si Kisame?" tanya Pain pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ah! Si Kisame kan suka ikan tuh, gua ngasih ikan asin punya neneknya Sasori aja deh" ujar Pain sambil berlari kerumah neneknya Sasori untuk meminta ikan asin.

Lalu kita intip deidara *ah dari tadi intip melulu nih author..=,=v

"Coba dipikir, Kisame kan suka ikan bagaimana kalau aku beli bom ikan aja ya?" tanya Deidara

Setelah saat pergi ketempat penjualan bom aneh ilegal Deidara pun membeli bom itu. Tapi dia tidak tahu siapa yang menjual bom itu, itu adalah Naruto Uzumaki alias sang anak dari ketua RT setempat.

"Woy, berapa harga bom berbentuk ikan ini?" tanya Deidara sambil menunjuk sebuah bom yang berbentuk ikan cucut.

"Ini harganya hanya 1 juta aja neng, murah kan?" ujar Naruto yang tidak tahu bahwa Deidara adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Nang, neng, nang, neng Hongkong mu! Gua ini laki man! Laki!" ujar Deidara tak terima.

"Santailah bro, jangan terlalu emosi. Loe jadi beli gak nih?" tanya Naruto pada Deidara yang masih berwajah kesal.

"Ya ya ya! Gua beli" kata Deidara sambil menyerahkan uang 1 juta pada Naruto.

"Oke bro! Datang again ya!" ujar Naruto sambil menyerahkan bom aneh itu pada Deidara.

Mari kita lihat si Zetsu

"Gua malas mau nyari hadiah, baekan gua tidur siang.. Hoaaam" ujar Zetsu sambil menguap lebar. Lalu ia pun tertidur pulas..

Kita lihat si Kakuzu..

"Habis duit gua cyin.. buat beli hadiah ntu si Kisame.. baekan gua pungut di tong sampah terdekat aja dah.." ujar Kakuzu malas, sambil pergi ke tong sampah milik ketua RT yang bernama Namikaze Minato.

"Wah tulang ikan ini lumayan.. ini aja deh buat Kisame. Dia kan suka ikan.." ucap Kakuzu sambil memegang tulang ikan yang tak layak diapa-apakan lagi.

Kita lihat ke tempat si nona Konan.

"**Ada yang tahu cara buat origami ikan gak?" **tulis Konan di Fesbuk nya.

Namun walaupun ditunggu berabad-abad pun tak akan ada yang balas. Karna Konan ternyata tidak mengirim pesannya itu. Ia hanya melihat dan melihat..#bego

Mari kita intip dan lihat tempat Sasori

"Untung gua ada boneka ikan" ujar Sasori sambil memegang boneka lumba lumba berwarna pink nya.

"Tinggal dibungkus nih" ujarnya lagi sambil mengambil bungkusan kado.

Ayo dan ayo kita melihat ketempat Itachi

"hei author, apa bagusnya kado buat si Kisame?" tanya Itachi

"Bagaimana kalau mata sharinggan yang berbentuk ikan?" jawab author sendiri

"Ya! You right! aku akan berlatih untuk membuatnya!" balas itachi.

Yang terakhir si Hidan...

"Aku akan berdoa pada dewa janshin untuk memberkati Kisame, hanya itu hadiah dariku" ucap Hidan tenang sambil memulai ritual pendoaan

SETELAH SAAT MAU ULANG TAHUN KISAME, SEMUANYA PUN PERGI KEGOA AKATSUKI

"Nah! Bagaimana kita membagikan hadiah dari senpai-senpai masing-masing!" usul Tobi

TAPI, ZETSU CURANG, DIA MELIHAT HADIAH DEIDARA! TAPI SEBELUM TERJADI BENCANA BESAR, KITA KETEMPAT NARUTO YUK!

DITEMPAT NARUTO SAAT MELIHAT UANG ITU TIBA-TIBA UANG ITU ADALAH BOM

"Sialan aku akan balas si Deidara" ucap Naruto

"Ini adalal super bomes 2000! Bisa mengendalikan bom jeni apa saja! Ku ku ku ku ku!

"Akanku tekan tombolnya!" teriak Naruto

PIP

DIMANA MARKAS AKATSUKI

"BOOM!" setelah boom itu meledak dimuka Zetsu

"Payah kali cari hadiah untuk Kisame.." kata Zetsu

"Siapa ulang tahun ha?" tanya Kisame

"Bukanya ulang tahunmu?" tanya Akatsuki serentak

"Ulang tahunku tanggal 42-13-XX69!" jawab Kisame

"jadi hari ini bukan ulang tahunmu!?" teriak Akatsuki serentak

"Tidak.." kata Kisame

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" kata Akatsuki kompak

**FIN**

**Bagaimana? Bagus atau nggak?**

**Natsu buat ini malam-malam jadi rasanya natsu ngantuk banget... hoamm**

**Hmm., tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi..**

**Ripiu ya?**

**Thank's! ^^**

** author narsis paling ganteng #plak**


End file.
